Powered devices need to have a mechanism to supply power to the operative parts. Typically systems use a physical power cable to transfer energy over a distance. There has been a continuing need for systems that can transmit power efficiently over a distance without physical structures bridging the physical gap.
Systems and methods that supply power without electrical wiring are sometimes referred to as wireless energy transmission (WET). Wireless energy transmission greatly expands the types of applications for electrically powered devices. One such example is the field of implantable medical devices. Implantable medical devices typically require an internal power source able to supply adequate power for the reasonable lifetime of the device or an electrical cable that traverses the skin. Typically an internal power source (e.g. battery) is feasibly for only low power devices like sensors. Likewise, a transcutaneous power cable significantly affects quality of life (QoL), infection risk, and product life, among many drawbacks.
More recently there has been an emphasis on systems that supply power to an implanted device without using transcutaneous wiring. This is sometimes referred to as a Transcutaneous Energy Transfer System (TETS). Frequently energy transfer is accomplished using two magnetically coupled coils set up like a transformer so power is transferred magnetically across the skin. Conventional systems are relatively insensitive to variations in position and alignment of the coils. In order to provide constant and adequate power, the two coils need to be physically close together and well aligned.
Wireless power transfer systems, such as TETS, include a number of components working in concert. The number and complexity of the interrelated components makes the process of optimizing the system unwieldy, lengthy, and in some cases impossible, using conventional techniques. In most cases, it is impossible to generate a set of closed equations to perfectly model the system. Accordingly, there is a need for a method to discover an optimum solution, in a timely manner, for a wireless power transfer system. For circuit design it can be used to optimize a problem for several parameters at once even when the circuit is very complicated and has a lot of interrelations. There is a need for a method to accurately model the system without closed form equations.